This invention relates generally to torque converters for automatic transmissions. More specifically, the invention relates to a turbine for a torque converter, in which the vanes thereof are retained by particularly configured, fluid-tight recesses.
Automatic transmissions operate to shift gears in a motor vehicle, without assistance from the driver. The development of the automatic transmission has simplified driving and made it accessible to a large portion of the population. The torque converter is an essential part of an automatic transmission. It is a fluid coupling which operates to transmit engine power to the transmission's gear system, and in some instances, to increase torque at low vehicle speeds.
A torque converter basically comprises a pump portion and a turbine portion disposed in fluid communication. A series of vanes associated with the pump propel a working fluid when the pump is rotated. The fluid strikes a set of vanes on the turbine and causes the turbine to rotate. In this manner, the engine and driving gears are mechanically coupled through a body of fluid by the joint action of the turbine and pump. Further structures such as a split-ring fluid guide and a vaned stator increase the efficiency of the unit and provide for torque multiplication.
Clearly, any improvement which can increase the reliability, fuel economy or performance of an automatic transmission will be of significant value. Additionally, any process which simplifies the manufacture of transmission components will also be of importance. The present invention, as will be explained in greater detail hereinbelow, provides an improved torque converter which is more efficient in delivering engine power to the drive train of a vehicle. Additionally, the torque converter is highly reliable and easy to manufacture. These and other advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the drawings, discussion and description which follow.